Hakuna Matata
by thisisavril
Summary: Edward and Bella meet during summer and fall in love. Bella moves to Forks and starts her new school year at Forks high which happens to be the school of Edward Cullen. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! I'm Avril (: This is my first story I have written and I hope you like it. I'm not too good at coming up with idea's so if you think of anything i could add please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight unfortuantely, Stephanie Meyer does and she also owns all the characters :(**

* * *

''Bella, look! its a shooting star!'' his velvety voice whispered into my ear. I looked up and sure enough there was a beautiful light shooting scross the sky.

''Its beautiful,'' I whispered not quite so velvety.

''yes, you are,'' he replied, it took me a moment to realise what he had said but when I did I looked at him and he was looking at me.

''I love you Bella'' ... I can't believe it. He feels the same way. I could feel my eyes starting to water but blinked away the tears. I can't say it though, saying it would break my heart because I know I'm never going to see him again.

''I don't expect you to feel the same way, I just had too tell you before I left. I love you Bella, your my reason for exitence.'' His. Reason. For. Existence.

''Goodbye love'' He said as stood up and walked away from the bench. Away from me. Forever.

''I love you Edward'' I whispered even though it was pointless as even his silhouette was out of sight.

I looked down at the bench where he had been sat and he had carved something into the bench.

BS IS MINE FOREVER AND ALWAYS.

I stroked the spot it was carvd into and felt a sharp pain on my finger; I'd cut it. I let the blodd soak into the wood where the words had been written.

* * *

**Review (: x When I get 5 reviews I will write up the next chapter and post **

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Avril! Thankyou guys for the reviews,t hey were all lovely (:**

**This chapter isn't very long but the next one will be her first day at school so it should be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own twilight? No. Stephenie Meyer does. Do I own Our Last night? No. better than Ezra does.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

''Bells, tea's ready if you wanna eat it now?'' Charlie calls up the stairs, I've never really called him dad since i have never lived with him long enough to think of him as 'dad' material

''I'm not hungry right now, i might have some later'' I arrived here 2 days ago and I guess i should be spending more time with Chalire but it doesn't feel right, this doesn't feel right, nothings felt right since I left _him_.

I gently run my fingers across the guitar chords. Its been so long since i wrote a song, they always just come to me when i start playing but lately i can't seem to get the right words down onto paper. I start to play come simple chords,

I bit the end of the pen, and started scrawling some words in the book on a fresh page;

_I remember waking up with you  
The days doing nothing  
You meant more to me then than I think you ever knew.  
But you were gonna be a doctor, movie star  
A poet at a Nobel seminar  
I hope the world never tore that out of you._

I played it along to the simple chords and forced a smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. I miss him. It hurts, whenever I think of him I feel a sharp pain, like someone is ripping my heart out. I want him back.

''Bells? Was that you? I never knew you played guitar!'' Charlie said as he knocked on my door.

''Oh, it was nothing, but thanks'' I put my guitar down and closed my eyes. I wanted to cry but that could wait until that night.

I did cry that night.I cried for Charlie. I cried for my mother. I cried for Phil. I cried for starving Children. I cried for everything I could think of, but i refused to admit the main reason I was crying. _him_.

I woke up the next day at 6:30am, almost forgetting that it was monday, I looked in the mirror and almost laughed at how pathetic i looked with my red puffy eyes. Charlie must have gone because his cruiser wasn't outside. I walked to the bathroom and quickly had a shower, I massaged my scalp with my favourite strawberry shampoo, the smell carressed me and made me feel safe, as if I belonged here. I stepped out of the shoer and wrapped a towel around me, I hurried across the hall into my bedroom and picked mout my clothes, I quickly got dressed and double checked what I looked like in the mirror, I was wearing a Ramones t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and Purple converse, I pulled on a hoody and made my way downstairs. I quickly grabbed a granola bar and left for school.

Charlie had bought me a truck of his friend Billy, I remember him slightly, him and my dad used to go fishing when i stayed here in the summer, he has a son, Jacob, a bit younger then me. He gave me the truck the day I got here and I had only driven in it once, when i went to do the grocery shopping, it was loud but I loved it. I got in and reversed out of the drive.

Here we go, Forks high.

* * *

**How was it guys? 15 reviews and i will write up the next chapter and Post it (:**

**Love Avril xx**


End file.
